


the sibling i knew

by recoilshipping



Series: clôture and a wiegenlied (Aku no Monogatari AU) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: a picnic on the beach. a black box hidden in the sand.Based on the song "Twiright Prank" by mothy (Akuno-P).





	the sibling i knew

"C'mon Windy! I wanna go home!" Amostia calls to his older brother.

The two six year olds had snuck out of the palace to play on the beach again. After a nice afternoon full of picnic snacks and sandcastles, the sun was setting. They had to get back to the palace before anyone notices that they've snuck out again.

"Ooh, you're just a big fraidy cat that's scared of the dark." Windy teases.

"Am not! Am not!"

"Are too! Are too!"

They chase each other in circles and kick sand up as they run, until...

"OOF!"

Windy fell face first into the sand.

"Oh no, WIndy!" Amostia runs to his fallen brother. "Don't die on me, big bro!"

"Re-lax I just tripped," Windy says, sitting up, "it's not like I'm going to-"  
He sees a scrape on his palm and immediately starts bawling. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA GET INFECTED AND DIE! THIS IS THE END!!!!"

"NO!" Amostia cries out. He grabs a little jar out of the picnic basket. "I swiped this from Mr. Ai. It's a magic potion that can heal ouchies!"

Windy cringes in disgust. "Ewwwww keep it away from me!"

"Huh? Why?" Amostia is already uncapping the jar.

"Mr. Ai's potions are weird and smell bad!" Windy protests.

"But your scrape, doesn't it hurt?"

Windy thinks hard about it for a second, then gingerly extends his hand.

Amostia applies the tiniest amount of ointment he can. "There, all better!"

"Yay!" He claps his hands, and Amostia does too.

"How come you trip though? Wasn't I supposed to be the clumsy one?"

"I think it was that." Windy says, pointing at something black sticking out of the sand by his feet.

The two dig the object out of the sand. It's a little black box.

"You open it, Amostia. It's hurt me enough."

Amostia does.

"Look Windy, it's got a little mirror in it!" Amostia says, delighted at the find. It's like a treasure hunt.

The children take turns using the little mirror to reflect things. The sun, the ocean, each other.

***  
Someone has been watching from the woods a short distance away from the beach.

It's taken the twins all afternoon to find the box, but now they have, and it's open.

Quickly, quietly, they whisper the spell to activate the mirror.

"atihcnoc taerg ruo pihsrow dna esiarp"  
***

Amostia passes the mirror to Windy, but when he did there was a quick flash across its surface.

"Hey Amostia, who is that?"

Amostia turns around, and there's someone lying face flat in the sand a little ways away.

"That's weird. There was no one there a second ago."

"Do you think it's the demon from the legends?"

"Now who's the fraidy cat. We can't just leave him there."

"Then you go talk to him." Windy says, and he shoves Amostia towards the stranger.

Creeping closer, Amostia sees that the man is wearing one of those fancy suits like other stuffy nobles do when Mom and Dad throw parties in the palace's ballroom. This man's suit is bright yellow, with gold trimmings.

"Hey, mister? Are you alright?" Amostia asks.

"Hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry." The man mumbles the same word over and over again.

"He says he's hungry!" the younger twin calls out to the elder.

Windy works up the courage to walk over, picnic basket in tow. "Well um, sorry we don't have any food. Come on Amostia let's go home."

Amostia takes the basket. "Windy you big liar. There's still a little bit." He pulls the last cookie from the basket and holds it out towards the stranger. "Here."

The man lifts his head groggily, and upon seeing the cookie he scrambles to stand up, then his hands quickly snatch it. He eats like it's the first time he's had food in years.

Windy and Amostia take a few steps back, away from him.

"Thank you. I am far from sated but I appreciate the thought."

"Your welcome." Amostia says at the same time as Windy blurts out "What does sated mean?"

"It means I'm still hungry." he says, wiping crumbs off his face. "But you, Amostia, was it? Since you paid me a kindness, I shall return one to you. There's a secret about this ocean that I shall share with you."

He beckons Amostia over, and whispers something.

Windy stomps his foot in the sand. "No fair I wanna know too!"

"Can I tell him, he's my brother?" Amostia asks the stranger.

"You may do as you wish, but I could only tell you. That's the rule."

"There are rules about secrets?" Neither twin has ever heard of this before.

"Yes. There are a lot of rules in this world. Certain rules that I must follow..."

The stranger vanishes into thin air the same way he had appeared, when suddenly Windy fell to the sand again.

"Ah! Windy, are you alright?" Amostia asked, hurrying to where Windy collapsed.

"Yes. I am. Fine. Let's hurry home." Windy says. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else, his usually purple eyes are glowing red.

"Wait, shouldn't we bury the box again first?" Amostia put the mirror back inside and closed the lid.

"Why? We found it, why not bring it home with us?"

"I just think it belongs here. And it'll be here for the next time."

"Okay."

They start to dig a new hiding spot for the box.

"So, can you tell me what that secret was now?" Windy asks as they're almost done stowing the box away.

"Yeah, yeah! If you have a wish you really want to come true, all you have to do is write on a piece of paper, roll it up into a bottle, and then toss the bottle to the ocean. That will make your wish come true."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Windy says in awe.

"Doesn't it? What would you wish for?"

"Hmm, I'd wish to be a horse."

"A horse!? Like neigh and gallop and eat hay, horse?"

"Uh-huh. Then I could run around and play all day instead of be cooped up inside."

"That's a cool wish, I guess, but it's not what I would wish for."

"Well than what would you wish for?" the elder questions indignantly.

Amostia thinks and thinks, but he can't think of anything.

Done burying the box, they get up and start to head through the woods to get back to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> translations sourced are [closure-of-yellow](https://closure-of-yellow.tumblr.com) AND   
[weigenlied-of-green](https://wiegenlied-of-green.tumblr.com)
> 
> -  
smart people be like..naming windy's origin creative things and i'm here like..uncreative and borrowing the name amostia from a canon evillious character bc the conceit there is "that boy has no counterpart, but by all means he sure was meant to" and my thought process went *ding! it's a match!* even tho there's probably better things to name them.
> 
> bonus trivia, the spell to activate the mirror is "PRAISE AND WORSHIP OUR GREAT CONCHITA" backwards


End file.
